


如烟如汀

by kexi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexi/pseuds/kexi





	1. Chapter 1

这一页没有，大家往后翻！


	2. 过去与未来（3）

（前文去长佩看哈）  
陆烟汀情不自禁地想要后退，但他还没有来得及动作，曲如屏就一个箭步上了床，将他笼罩在暧昧的阴暗里。  
陆烟汀本能地瑟缩了一下，他的心脏几乎快要跳出胸腔了，有什么从里面满满地溢了出来，炙热到将他融化。  
曲如屏撑着手臂在他上空，以绝对禁锢的姿势将他包围，笑意却仍然柔和：“帮我脱了？”  
周围都是alpha强势的气息，陆烟汀不知道曲如屏有没有释放出信息素，他只觉得自己快要晕过去了，下意识伸出软绵绵的手听话地去帮曲如屏解扣子，他的手在发抖，使不上力气，费了好半天劲才解开了曲如屏衣服上的两颗纽扣。  
曲如屏的鼻息喷在他的肌肤上，太烫了，烫的陆烟汀产生了痉挛的错觉。  
他被这羞耻感弄得几近崩溃，呜咽了一声，捂着脸说：“为什么让我脱嘛！你自己的衣服当然得你自己脱……唔……”  
他的话没有说完，唇舌就被曲如屏卷走了，这个吻让陆烟汀感觉到微微的眩晕，天地仿佛都在旋转，曲如屏紧紧缠着他，不肯留给他一丝空隙，连他的呼吸也一并卷走了，十分意外地，陆烟汀发现自己比想象中要更喜欢这种感觉，他爱曲如屏对他的索取，这让他很快乐。  
他晕乎乎地在想些乱七八糟的事情，突然听到衣服撕裂的声音。  
他低下头，看着自己碎裂的衣服。  
“你，你怎么这么……粗鲁？”  
陆烟汀吞咽了口唾沫，看着曲如屏完全浸在黑暗里的样子，很让他羞耻的是，月光恰好完完全全洒在他的身上，他垂下眼睛，在银色的光线里看到自己裸露出来的白皙的肌肤，粉红色的乳头……  
曲如屏并没有跟他道歉，他两手夹在陆烟汀的腋下，像抱孩子一样把他抱在了自己的怀里，陆烟汀刚伸开双臂搂住他的脖子，就感觉到曲如屏在摸他……对，就是摸他，陆烟汀被他摸的身体都软了，他感觉到自己的屁股黏糊糊的，不禁夹紧了流水的地方，用要哭出来的语气巴巴儿地叫：“不要摸了行不行……”  
曲如屏亲吻着他的脖子：“不喜欢？”  
“也不是不喜欢，”陆烟汀抓着曲如屏在他腰侧留恋的手，放到了自己的挺立的乳头上，眯着红红的眼睛说，“你摸摸这儿，这儿软……”  
曲如屏的手自始至终都带有着欲说还休的味道，只用指尖撩拨他，而并非粗鲁色情地揉捏，此时却听了他的话，格外淫色地捏了捏他战栗的乳头，激得陆烟汀嘤咛了一声，抓紧他的手腕掉下眼泪来。  
这刺激实在太大了，曲如屏却尤嫌不够似的，贴着他的耳朵问：“硬起来了，怎么办？”  
陆烟汀说不出来怎么办，他缩着胸，发出小猫似的叫声，曲如屏在他的乳尖上轻轻舔弄着，他很受不了这样，揪着曲如屏的头发含糊不清地呻吟：“别……你别，别这样。”  
他夹紧双腿，蜷起膝盖来，曲如屏的手放在了他的裤子上，他有些崩溃地喊：“不要，先不要，不要……”  
曲如屏松开了他，一手撑在他头侧，俯视着陆烟汀的样子，他另一只手轻佻却又优雅地勾勒着陆烟汀颤抖的轮廓，顺着他的发丝、脸庞一路往下，陆烟汀喘息着试图将他看清楚些，曲如屏轻轻安抚着他，一面吻着他，一面轻轻摸着他的腰侧。  
被扒下来裤子简直就是一瞬间的事情，陆烟汀全身心都沉浸在那个温柔而又充满欲望的吻里，突地感觉到下身一凉，他茫然地瞪大眼睛，曲如屏滚烫的大手将他的双腿向两边轻轻拨开，然后，发出了一声闷笑。  
陆烟汀的脑袋要爆炸了。  
他这次是真的哭了，边哭边去提裤子，曲如屏笑着摇头，并不让他这样做。他破罐子破摔，举起拳头软绵绵打在曲如屏的胸口，曲如屏任由他打，将他的裤子完全褪了下来，跪着往前挤入他张开的双腿之间。  
陆烟汀羞都羞死了，他哭着说道：“我的发情期才刚结束。”  
曲如屏摸着他湿漉漉的脸，沙哑地说：“我知道。”  
陆烟汀打了个嗝，勉强止住哭意，却还是抽噎着说：“所以我不是故意出这么多水的，你不许笑话我。”  
曲如屏哑哑地笑：“我怎么会笑话你？”  
他低头吻在陆烟汀汗淋淋的额头上：“你是我的宝贝。”  
陆烟汀难耐地举起腿夹住曲如屏的腰，他小声叫着：“你什么时候进来啊？我、我快受不了了。”  
曲如屏摸了摸陆烟汀的屁股，那里已经湿透了，白皙的一团软肉湿滑得很，握都握不住，他将陆烟汀的两条腿分得更开些，陆烟汀抓着他的衣服难堪地断断续续在喊：“你能不能……别看了……你真的……很讨厌！”  
他这时才注意到曲如屏始终衣冠楚楚，只有他自己身上挂着零碎的衣服，极其淫荡地双腿大开，湿漉漉的后穴还在淌着水，omega的身体早就已经做好了准备，而他的alpha却实在是太优雅了。  
他不甘心，他去拉扯曲如屏的衣服，手指却没有丝毫力气，于是他叫他：“你快点……你脱嘛……”  
曲如屏一手解着自己的扣子，一手按着陆烟汀的头与他接吻，他的克制在吻里总是被撞击的七零八碎，陆烟汀湿软的小舌尖挑逗着他，让他的呼吸都重了许多。他随意地将自己的衬衫甩到一旁，陆烟汀和他分开的时候，隐隐看见空中有一条若隐若现的银丝。  
曲如屏解开皮带的声音让陆烟汀下意识闭上了眼睛。  
有什么滚烫、炙热的东西抵着他的臀部，陆烟汀的睫毛疯狂地抖动着，他吞咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地把眼睛睁开——  
曲如屏戴上了套子，将他的腿抬得更高，压了过来。  
陆烟汀屏着呼吸，听到他压抑的声音：“会怕吗？”  
“不会，”陆烟汀抬起手臂，搂着他的脖子，将将亲过去一口，“你快点进来……”  
这依然不够表达他的渴望。  
于是陆烟汀把湿滑的嘴唇张开，吐出灼热的气息：“老公，进来。”  
他其实还有更多的话要说出来，比如他不想曲如屏戴套，他更喜欢他就这么赤裸裸地直接进来，可他没有机会说出来了。  
因为曲如屏堵住了他的唇，撞进了他的身体里。  
陆烟汀以前听盛佩说过，这个世界上，很少会有omega第一次是和喜欢的人做爱的，即使现代社会进化度已经完全，他们依然很难拥有性爱的自主权，大多数往往是被迫交欢，在一场本不该存在的性爱里学会认命。  
陆烟汀觉得自己幸运极了，他的第一次就是和自己最爱的男人，无怨无悔，是干干净净又纯粹的喜悦。  
曲如屏撞入了他的身体，也撞进了他的心里。  
他发出闷闷的叫声，omega的身体完完全全接受了他的alpha，曲如屏退出他湿热的口腔，在他的唇上温柔地吻着，他们以最传统的方式做爱，曲如屏尽量减少他的辛苦，手臂撑着陆烟汀的膝弯，往后退了些。  
渴求了多时的后穴依依不舍地收缩着，陆烟汀哭叫道：“不要，你别出去——”  
曲如屏搂抱着他，再度插进他张合的肉穴里，他认真观察着陆烟汀的神情，见对方始终一脸迷离地呻吟，这才开始缓慢地抽插。  
“啊……啊……嗯！”  
陆烟汀“呜呜”叫着，似难受又似快乐，他咬着嘴唇，却还是泄出令人羞耻的叫声来。他不想这么淫荡，又舒服的没有办法，于是他紧紧反抱着枕头，粉嫩的脚指头用力蜷起来。  
曲如屏从他腿部的绷紧察觉到了他的意图，他磨着陆烟汀体内凸起的一点，陆烟汀顿时扬起头部尖声叫了出来。  
曲如屏把他额前湿透了的碎发撩拨开，吐息道：“对，就这么叫出来。”  
“好奇怪，我不要这样。”陆烟汀在银白的月光里挣扎着，脸部白里透红，“我怕你不喜欢我这样……”  
曲如屏在他的唇上重重一吮。  
他告诉他，“我喜欢，烟汀，我很喜欢。”  
他一面这样说，一面又深入了些，抵在一个小口上，他们都知道那是什么。陆烟汀的头皮都在发麻，他意识不清地邀请他：“你可以进来，我吃了药的……”  
曲如屏亲着他：“什么时候？”  
“你说让我来找你……酒店里有这种药，就在柜台上，嗯……”陆烟汀挺起胸部来，翘立的奶头在空中微微颤抖着，他带着哭腔说，“我就吃了……我太想和你做了，我恨你……唔……”  
曲如屏堵着他的唇，不让他再说出危险的话，稍稍后退了些，再度插送起来。  
他们换了个姿势做，这个姿势让陆烟汀有些辛苦，但他依旧很喜欢：他趴在床上，抱着大大的白枕头，高撅着屁股，让曲如屏从后面进入他。他听着肉体相撞的声音，情不自禁将腰折得更低了些，但他仍然耻于叫出来，于是他咬着枕头，被刺激得流出眼泪，嘴里只发出模糊不清的叫声。  
到了后头，他终于忍不住开口求饶，却又带着可爱的矛盾：“你能不能……慢一点……或者，让我歇歇……”  
曲如屏揉捏着他泛着水光的臀肉，温柔地应许：“好，慢些。”  
他实在是太会欺负人了，嘴上这样说，却碾压着陆烟汀敏感的地方，慢慢地撞着，每次都让陆烟汀浑身战栗，腿部不自然地抽搐，他哭到没有办法，偏偏又喜欢曲如屏这样不讲道理的欺负。  
omega的阴茎发育并不完全，却也能分泌出精液来。陆烟汀跪着的地方早已经是湿漉漉的一片，他自己也不知道自己后面流了多少东西出来，因为他的前端也在滴答着液体，他到底是累了，松开嘴巴，浑身酸软地啜泣着：“我快不行了，老公……”  
他叫的声音软绵，还带点娇嗔，曲如屏握着他臀部的手微微收了些，重重在他体内一进，激得陆烟汀差点再次泄出来，亏他这时候还想着第二天的事情，哭着说：“我……我明天不能录节目了……都怪你……”  
曲如屏探到他前面，抚慰着他半勃的东西：“好，不录了。”  
陆烟汀只当他是在哄他，仍然发出委屈的哼哼声。他们就这样在床上翻来覆去做了好几次，到了最后，他在曲如屏的怀里无力瘫软着，双腿早已合不拢，大大张开着，空气里有着淡淡的苦味，这让神志不清的他有些困惑，然而这困惑很快就支离破碎了，曲如屏到了最后简直是一丁点也不温柔，尽管他已经足够克制，但陆烟汀还是被操弄得哭都哭不出声来。  
他鼻子里喘出可怜的声音，挣扎着想让曲如屏摘掉套子，直接就这么射进来，但曲如屏没有给他这个机会，他忍耐得额头爆出了青筋，浑身紧绷到肌肉尽显，只是他知道他还是把陆烟汀弄疼了，因为陆烟汀在他身上瑟瑟抖着，双腿折叠在胸前微微抽搐，曲如屏退出来的时候，他早已被干的红肿的穴口闭都闭不上，外翻着流出白沫来。  
曲如屏抱着陆烟汀，在他湿漉漉的脸上不断亲吻着，他的声音已经哑透了，最后含着陆烟汀的耳垂吐息道：  
“宝宝，老公爱你。”


	3. 共同生活

他们相拥着，在透亮的地板上唇舌交缠，陆烟汀去拉扯曲如屏的衣服，他不想总是做得那么拘束，这一次，他想要把曲如屏弄乱。他要他们对于性爱的记忆不再规矩的宛如图书馆书架上规整摆放的书籍，而是更狂野迷乱的，那样的记忆才更有冲击力，他就是要曲如屏记他一辈子。  
他们的衣服零零落落散在地上，这次的确太过疯狂，他们甚至没能坚持到床上。陆烟汀是被抵在墙上插入的，在进入前，曲如屏掐着他柔软的腰肢，对他说：“没有套。”  
陆烟汀炙热的脸贴在冰凉的墙面上，他看着明晃晃的灯，身体热的更厉害，他含糊地说：“不要套，你直接进来……”  
曲如屏在他出水的小口处按压着，插入了两根手指。  
陆烟汀嘴里的津液顺着红艳的唇流了下来，他快要站不住了，哆哆嗦嗦地问：“你不射进来，怎么、怎么要孩子……？”  
他的腿在打颤，那时候他突然想起来初中学过的生理知识，alpha的精液只有进入了生殖腔omega才会怀孕，但不尽然都是这样的，有时候只要射在里面，就有可能怀孕。  
曲如屏压着他的身体进入了他，陆烟汀困难地挂在他身上，发出带有哭腔的叫声。他们这还是第二次做，就以这么辛苦的姿势，陆烟汀有些吃不消，但他不舍得说出来，他喜欢曲如屏欺负他的样子。  
曲如屏的阴茎实在是太大了，就这样又粗又长的一根，热乎乎地撞进来，陆烟汀眼前甚至都有些发黑。他身上的衣服还没有完全褪去，这反倒比让他脱光了做更为羞耻，他的衣服撩到胸口，正好卡在挺立的奶头处，下面的裤子和内裤只是扒到一半，露出紧致潮湿的小眼，那里正在吞吐着曲如屏火热的阴茎。  
随着抽插的频率，陆烟汀的衣服晃了下来，曲如屏将他的腿放了下来，用温暖的大手贴着他战栗的皮肤将他的衣服撩拨上去，然后将他湿漉漉的内裤并着裤子一起往下扒了扒。陆烟汀被他操的眼神迷乱，奶气地发出呻吟。  
他皱皱巴巴，沾满汗水和液体的衣服总是晃来晃去，曲如屏再次撩了起来，递到他嘴边，对他说：“叼着。”  
陆烟汀含着泪瞥了他一眼，乖巧地叼住了衣服，鼻子里抽出啜泣的音节。  
曲如屏在操他的时候，很喜欢捏他的腰，陆烟汀的腰肢很柔软，肌肤白皙，容易留下痕迹，上次的性事结束后，这里殷红一片，连带着下面翘起的臀肉也白里透红。  
“嗯……唔……”  
陆烟汀腿间黏稠稠的，前面发育不完全的阴茎高高地翘起，随着抽插的频率晃来晃去，他渴求曲如屏能帮他揉一揉，就掉着眼泪求他：“摸摸我……”  
他叼着衣服，口齿不清，津液顺着嘴角滴答下来。  
曲如屏揉捏着他的小乳头，陆烟汀哭着说：“不是，不是这儿。”  
他觉得曲如屏是故意的，他夹着的那根东西越来越凶狠，操的他说出的每个字都在颤，仿佛断了线的珍珠弹跳在地板上。  
他不知道怎么办了，只能叫他：“老公，帮糯糯揉一揉。”  
曲如屏撞在他湿漉漉的屁股上，只发出了一个音：“嗯？”  
“嗯……”陆烟汀去摸索他的手，牵引着他到了自己的前方，哀声求道，“这里嘛。”  
曲如屏在他脖后低低地笑，这一次，终于帮他揉弄了几下，他的手像是带有魔力一样，轻易就让陆烟汀前端流出来有些稀薄的液体，顺着顶端滴答了下来。  
曲如屏舔舐着他的腺体，声音宛如低音炮一样：“自己摸不行？”  
陆烟汀红着鼻子在喘息：“不行，就、就要你碰。”  
曲如屏揉捏着他软绵绵的臀肉，发出略带粗重的喘息。  
陆烟汀对他说：“你可以，可以再往里面一点的……”  
曲如屏问他：“里面是什么？”  
陆烟汀被他欺负到没办法，弱弱地说：“生殖腔。”  
“你进去，”陆烟汀低低叫着，“进去，就有宝宝了……”  
曲如屏在他敏感的地方顶来顶去，忽然在他的屁股上轻轻拍了一掌：“别夹这么紧。”  
陆烟汀委屈地哭着说：“你、你太坏了……”  
曲如屏恍若未闻，在他的腺体上克制地咬：“能不能射进去？”  
“能，”陆烟汀的膝盖发软，曲如屏托着他操得更深入了些，陆烟汀尖锐地哭叫了几声，缓了缓，啜泣道，“老公射进来。”  
曲如屏含着他滚烫的耳垂：“再说一遍。”  
“老公，射进来……嗯——！”  
陆烟汀被射了一肚子，他紧紧抓着曲如屏的手臂，穴口不受控制地抽搐着，整个人彻底软在曲如屏的怀里。  
曲如屏或许真的很爱他，陆烟汀在那时想。他含着屁股里滚烫的精液，整个心都被填的很满很满。他一向知道曲如屏的道理，自打上次他就明白了：不结婚，就意味着曲如屏永远不会内射他。这就好像是曲如屏的原则和底线，他太过有担当，就会把责任看得很沉重，而这次陆烟汀成功打破了他的原则。如果这次真的会因此怀上孕，陆烟汀并不觉得这会是个糟糕的事情。他甚至不去想曲如屏会不会真的和他结婚，因为他满脑子都是高兴的事情，曲如屏为了他做出的让步和妥协，远胜于他内心所有的世俗准则。  
（前后文详情见长佩）


	4. 晨间谈话——sp后续

对于之前说过的那些话，陆烟汀很后悔。  
为了补偿曲老师，他好好计划了一番，买了加急的东西，并在某一天收到了货，本人不方便去拿，于是他面不红心不跳地让小赵送了过来。  
小赵满脸古怪地问他：“这是什么呀，叮铃咣当的。”  
陆烟汀含糊了几句，谢过人家，进了屋。  
抬了抬箱子，的确叮铃咣当。  
晚上，一概不知的曲如屏回到家，陆烟汀在卧室床上规规矩矩坐着。  
曲如屏随口说了句：“今天回来这么早。”  
陆烟汀说：“你要洗澡吗？”  
“不急，”曲如屏看着他，“有事吗？”  
“没有，”陆烟汀神色如常地起了身，“那我先去洗。”  
在此之前曲如屏都不觉得有哪里不对，他换了身衣服，半躺在床上看书。  
陆烟汀很快就洗好了，他走来走去不知道在做什么，曲如屏偶尔抬眼看看他，然后继续低下头看书。  
陆烟汀抱着一盒东西，走到他跟前：“曲老师，你坐这儿。”  
曲如屏把书放下，坐到床边，垂下腿来，见他煞有其事，就问：“怎么了？”  
“之前的事情……”  
“我知道，”曲如屏无奈地打断他，“你已经道过很多次歉了，烟汀，我是可以理解的，不用再道歉。”  
曲如屏对着他手里的盒子说：“也不用买东西补偿我。”  
陆烟汀穿着灰白色的睡衣，头发软踏踏地落在眉毛上方，他摸了下头：“可你得，你得做点什么，不然我总是觉得过不去。”  
他把那箱子往床上轻轻扔去，叮铃咣当的，曲如屏看了过去。  
箱子里一团乱，曲如屏只认出来了一条类似于鞭子的东西，那上面缠着蕾丝和缕缕丝丝的流苏，因为背着光线所以看不太真切。  
曲如屏面色凝重，他蹙着眉：“什么意思。”  
陆烟汀背手而立，睡衣大了些，松松垮垮搭在他身上，衬的他有些稚气。  
“曲老师，”他结结巴巴地说，“你，你打我吧。”  
曲如屏拧了拧眉心，他叹了口气：“为什么会认为我会打你？”  
陆烟汀羞红了脸，他以为曲如屏看了东西就会明白他的意思，然而对方竟是完全不懂他的用意。  
这该死的年龄差！  
陆烟汀急急地又走了两步，他几乎要贴到曲如屏身上去：“我说的不是那种打，是那种。”  
“这不是哪种的问题，”曲如屏去拉他的手，“你听我说……”  
陆烟汀真是很急了，他反握住曲如屏的手，朝自己的臀部放去。  
曲如屏愣了：“嗯？”  
还能怎么暗示他呢？陆烟汀眼睛都红了，他一点法子也没有，光是这动作就让他感到很难为情了，别提接下来还要做那件事。  
他气到冷下脸：“你知不知道你真的很讨厌。”  
曲如屏：“？？？”  
曲如屏的手是温热的，他无意识地在陆烟汀的臀部上摩挲着，陆烟汀扶着他的手臂，下流的想法在脑子里千回百转。  
“算了，”陆烟汀含着泪命令他，“你闭上眼睛。”  
曲如屏茫然地闭上眼睛，试图跟他沟通：“我不是很理解你的意思，我……”  
他的腿上忽然一沉，陆烟汀趴了上去，曲如屏下意识扶了他一下，却碰到了光滑的肌肤。  
对方的声音闷闷的，有不甘，委屈，和羞耻：“你，你睁开。”  
曲如屏睁开眼睛，陆烟汀的裤子褪到臀峰处，露出来一小半屁股，他是很瘦的，身上几乎没有什么肉，只是臀部很饱满，形状浑圆的好看，并且白白嫩嫩。  
陆烟汀羞都羞死了，绞着手指趴在前面柔软的被子里，他蹭着布料，只觉得屁股是发凉的，曲如屏好像在看那里，他简直要直接昏死过去。  
“噗。”  
“……？？？”  
陆烟汀要炸了，他扭过头：“你笑了吧，你笑了！”  
“噢，”曲如屏抿住笑意，琢磨着说，“是这个意思。”  
太难受了，这个人怎么这样呢？  
陆烟汀也不顾自己是什么样子，扭动着身体起来打他，打也舍不得真打，最多锤上两小拳，嘴上恨恨地骂了几句。  
骂也骂得可爱，说来说去不过就一句：“太过分了。”  
不够凌厉，就再重复一遍：“你……你太过分了！”  
曲如屏笑着好言相劝，陆烟汀倒也好哄，随便说两句就又趴下来了，这次他因为恼羞成怒反倒没有那么不好意思，愤愤地抱着枕头，屁股还撅高了些。  
他哼哼：“喏，你打。”   
曲如屏“嗯”了声，一手放到了陆烟汀的屁股上。  
于是那根羞耻的神经再度被引爆，陆烟汀睁大眼睛，微微张着嘴，感受到曲如屏把他的裤子往下脱到膝弯处，又把他的上衣撩到腰，将屁股完完全全露了出来。  
“嗯……”陆烟汀攥紧被子，声若细蚊，“你可以拿那个拍子……”  
略带犹豫的，他补充道，“鞭子，鞭子也行。”  
曲如屏道：“你从哪学来的这些？”  
“网上，”陆烟汀怕他误会，就说得很详细，“我搜了搜，有相关问题就点开了，‘如何哄生气的男朋友高兴’，有个高票答案说……”  
“啪。”  
不重，倒是把陆烟汀吓了一跳，他叫了声就立马住嘴了，在曲如屏腿上扭了下。  
“怎么，怎么忽然？”陆烟汀把脸埋入枕头里。  
曲如屏淡淡地说：“不学好。”  
“什么不……”  
“啪。”  
太羞耻了，这根本就是在调情。曲如屏只是在他屁股上轻轻拍了两下，像是怕他会疼，每打一下，他温热的大手就会揉捏着他软绵绵的臀肉，更要命的是，这个姿势趴下去，陆烟汀的前端就在曲如屏膝盖间卡着，每次被打屁股会让他下意识扭动身体，那里就不断蹭着曲如屏裤子的布料，他快被折磨疯了。  
下一个巴掌落下来，是带了力度的，陆烟汀发出湿漉漉的声音：“唔！”  
他不知道场面是极度淫靡的，一掌下去，便激起白花花的臀浪，陆烟汀起初只是偶尔发出几声哼哼，后面却忍不住像熟透了的虾一样弓起身体来。  
是疼的，曲如屏开始用力了。  
陆烟汀身体有些倾斜，他前半身趴在床沿，指骨紧紧揪着床单，已经开始泛白了。  
“唔，有点……啊！”  
“啪！”  
陆烟汀脸色殷红，唇被咬到充血，泛着水光，哼哼着发出求饶的声音。他并不想这么没出息，因为这是他要求曲如屏做的。  
更糟糕的是，他是有感觉的，他把这归因于曲如屏和平时完全不同，他听不到曲如屏说话，只是又惊又怕地等着屁股挨巴掌，曲如屏是没有节奏也没有规律的，他左右两瓣儿臀肉承受的也不尽相同，左瓣早已经被打到泛红，右边却只是挨了几下，他猜不准曲如屏的意思，堪堪抓着床单喘息。  
很可耻的，他发现他喜欢曲如屏这么对他。  
他不愿意承认，啜泣着发出拒绝的声音：  
“别，嗯——！”  
“疼，有点疼……”  
“啊……”  
陆烟汀的腿在地上无意识地划拉，白皙肥嫩的臀肉上红印交错，他求饶地去抓曲如屏的裤子，蹬着小腿叫道：“我错了，我错了。”  
“啪——啪——啪！”  
陆烟汀眼泪都掉出来了，他的屁股抬到半空中，却依然无处可躲，曲如屏按下来的动作都算得上温柔，只是打他仍是毫不含糊，甚至还有变本加厉的意思。陆烟汀在他腿上又抓又挠，乱扭着屁股哭了起来。  
他也不知道自己在哭什么，也不愿意哭出声音来，咬着枕巾没发出声音，任由屁股被巴掌伺候着，雪白的臀肉左右颠颤，晃荡得楚楚可怜。他不肯再发出声音来了，身体惯性地抽搐着，前端早就粘稠不堪，随时都会喷泄出来。  
“啪——！”  
陆烟汀的脚趾紧紧蜷起来，他突然松开了枕巾，绝望地咬着字道：“不要！等等——”  
“啪！”  
还是迟了，这个巴掌落得又狠又重，陆烟汀闷哼一声，绷紧身体，就这么哭叫着射了出来。他像脱了水的人一样瘫在曲如屏腿上，夹紧臀缝继而吐出一些精水来。曲如屏将他翻过身来抱到床上，这才发现他满脸泪痕，睫毛乱颤着看向自己。  
陆烟汀抽噎着张开双臂：“抱抱。”  
曲如屏抱他在怀里，抹着他脸上的汗水，揉着他的头沙哑地说：“疼了？”  
陆烟汀在他怀里稍扭了下身体，抵到他的胯间，那里滚烫的发硬。  
他们在床上做爱。  
陆烟汀趴在两个枕头上，高高撅起屁股，那里刚刚接受过惩罚，至今还火辣辣的痛，他看见曲如屏的手都是红的，更别提他的臀肉，早就已经有了热度，又红又肿。  
他的屁股被曲如屏一下一下顶起来，那里开开合合地夹紧对方，空气中是他们二人交织的信息素。交欢带来的快感像电流一样游遍全身，陆烟汀在曲如屏的信息素中瘫软着被操出水来，他的乳头在一次次的顶弄下蹭着床单硬了，红肿肥软的臀肉水光一片，里面又软又热地夹着狰狞粗大的东西，他发出自己都想不到的声音，绯红的臀肉抖动着吸吮阴茎。不知是不是流了太多水，他口干舌燥地发出呜咽的声音：“唔……”  
曲如屏贴到他的背上，亲吻他的耳垂。  
他挣扎着向后扭去，费力地叫了两声。  
曲如屏问：“什么？”  
陆烟汀重复了两遍他才听清。  
是，操我。  
这两个字让陆烟汀被插到抽搐痉挛，他失声地大张着腿圈住曲如屏的腰，在床角承受不住地摇头。曲如屏这次是不温柔的，陆烟汀越是哭，他便操得越是厉害，粗长的肉刃干得陆烟汀不住流水，肉壁紧绞着不肯松懈。陆烟汀已经射过两次了，曲如屏才抽了出来，射在他水淋淋的屁股上。  
他们后来又做了几次，那还是生平第一次，陆烟汀怀疑他会就这么被操死在床上。  
  
  
  
（我不管有错字就有吧我不改了，写了六个小时的文累死我了，你们一定要回cp去留言！！！不然下次我不写了QAQ！！）  
  



	5. 携手共度

他们这次做得似乎有些失控了。  
陆烟汀起初不这样以为，他折起腿来，将自己完完全全暴露在曲如屏面前，以往他这样会很害羞，但这次只有淡淡的羞意。他双腿大张，被曲如屏从正面插入。  
这个姿势不辛苦，却足够深入，他的双手在床上四处抓着，随后，他仰起头微微喘息着。  
曲如屏是一如既往温柔的，只是陆烟汀觉得他在忍耐。  
他不知道他在忍耐什么。他勾着腿，在曲如屏的背上磨蹭着，颤抖着引诱说：“你、你可以再快一点……”  
曲如屏的手指陷在了他大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤里，掐出了紫红色的痕迹。陆烟汀突然感觉到不对，是体内的那根粗物猝然进入到了不可思议的深度，他张着嘴，唾液不受控制地顺着嘴角流下来：“等等，这是……”  
生殖腔。  
曲如屏一点点地，缓慢而沉重地进入了他的生殖腔。  
陆烟汀睁大眼睛看着他，眼睛渐渐红了，屏住呼吸往后仰，脆弱洁白的脖子高高昂起，像濒死的天鹅。  
他是不知道的，自己的生殖腔紧致而湿热，alpha的阴茎一旦进入，其内壁就会紧紧包裹过来。曲如屏中间停下来适应了一会儿，才抬着陆烟汀的一条腿操干了起来。他很少这样大幅度抽插，所以陆烟汀受到了格外大的刺激。他大张着嘴，发出克制的呜咽声。  
曲如屏的手抚摸着他的腹部，那里能摸到他插入的形状。  
“不行了，”陆烟汀受不住地小声叫，“你慢点好不好。”  
曲如屏在他挺立的小奶头上咬了一口：“我慢不下来。”  
陆烟汀没想到他会这么说，猝不及防又被重重一顶，已是毫无办法，抽泣着说：“怎么……怎么这样？”  
“我的错，”曲如屏喘着粗气，吻在他嘴上，“宝贝。”  
陆烟汀不知道怎么还会有这样的人，嘴上说着无比温柔的话，身下的肉刃却在凶猛地侵犯着他。他的身体在发抖，前端哆嗦着泄出些东西来，由于曲如屏抽插的幅度太大，他抖着射出的东西偶尔会喷到自己脸上，这太难为情了，陆烟汀只觉得自己的脸上粘稠一片，有泪水，有精液，还有自己的唾液。  
这次的性事太过狼狈，陆烟汀只觉得体内又酸又涩，伴随着强烈刺激的快感，让他的头皮都开始发麻。他仿佛是大海上支离破碎的一艘小船，在起起伏伏的海浪里摇摇欲坠。他哭得很艰难，曲如屏不时会亲吻他，又像是啃咬他，他的嘴都要被吻肿了。  
曲如屏射进来的时候，陆烟汀大脑一片空白。  
炙热滚烫的精液灌了他一肚子。生殖腔被这样浇灌，omega的身心都会沉溺。陆烟汀失声了，他紧紧闭着眼睛，无措地抓着曲如屏的手臂，两条挂在对方腰间的腿无力地垂落了下来。  
就在那天晚上，他们标记了。  
时间好像有些晚，又好像恰到好处。爱情如此，婚姻亦是如此。


End file.
